


More Than Friends?

by ddelusionall



Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [13]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Debut DBSK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: A continuation of the drabbleFriends First.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724152





	More Than Friends?

Yunho slept pretty well. After learning and knowing what it was like to try to sleep in a subway station or on the practice room floor or on a piano bench, having a bed under his body and pillow under his head meant he slept, actually slept.

Well, before.

Now, he was tense, awake, and aware of Junsu’s breath next to him. He shared a bed with Junsu. He was very grateful for the bed, for the roof, for the food, for his family.

He held his breath when Junsu moved, and then whimpered when they touched, and breath puffed on his cheek.

“Yunho-hyung?” Junsu said, sleepy, adorable, and blinked. “Sleeping.”

Yunho turned his head and their lips were too close and Yunho whimpered again and turned on his side, away from Junsu, and the temptation of feelings he did not understand. All he understood was his hard cock.

And the hand sneaking around his waist. The body pressed up against his. The soft breath on his neck. Yunho had nowhere to run to except out of the bed, out of Junsu’s arms, and that ... well, he didn’t want that.

“Is this okay?” Junsu whispered, his fingers dipping under the waistband of his boxers.

Yunho swallowed roughly. He settled a shaking hand on top of Junsu’s, awkwardly linking their fingers. He pulled on the arm, curling up with their joined hands against his chest.

“Y-yeah,” Yunho said. “Y-yeah. It’s ... okay. It’s okay.”

He felt lips smile and then press against his skin. He was not sure if it was a kiss. Maybe it was. He hoped it was.


End file.
